Old School
by jessbynature
Summary: There was no doubt in her mind that Dusty Rhodes was her idol. Too bad he had an idiotic son, right?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try a different type of writing than usual and decided to test out this new format with the lovely McCody.  
>This was supposed to be a long story just in one chapter but I decided to make it into a two parter.<br>The next part should be up soon. (Depending on the success)  
>Hope you all <strong>enjoy. <strong>Don't forget to **review**, dolls.  
>*Michelle and Cody are the same age in this fanfic and don't quote me on the events besides that Dusty wasis her idol.

* * *

><p>At age 6 she fell in love with a man's world. She fell in love with <em>wrestling. <em>

* * *

><p>"When will you take me, daddy?" the little blonde looked up to her dad with hopeful eyes, just waiting for him to say anything other than <em>next time. <em>Every time he said that, when that time rolled around he'd say it again.

"Michelle, I really don't understand why you want to go so bad." Letting out an exasperating sigh he picked up his little daughter and placed her on his lap.

"It's not fair that Jeff gets to go every time they come here!" pouting her lips she prayed that this would work and that maybe just maybe he'd say, you _can _go. She looked up at her father and watched as he sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Alright, next time they come into town, I'll buy 3 tickets not 2." The next thing he heard was a squeal of happiness and the next thing he felt were her tiny arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Guess what, Jeff?"<p>

"What?"

"Daddy's letting me go see them when they come to town! I'm finally going to be able to see them, for real. Not on TV."

"That's great, Chelle. As long as I go I don't care who daddy brings." He wasn't able to notice how excited she was, no one was. Her heart beat a little faster knowing she was going to be able to see her idols not from the confines of a glass but right in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we're sitting down there." Juggling the drinks in his hands along with the popcorn he had just purchased he was somehow able to point out their seats.<p>

"Daddy, we're so close!" He laughed at how she got goose bumps and smiled so big when she said that.

Through the whole night Mr. McCool kept his little princess perched upon his shoulders. He wouldn't even dare to try and put her down, no matter how much his neck and back ached. She screamed and gasped and booed and cheered and clapped and laughed and _smiled_, oh she smiled. Her dad didn't mention that when they were at the food stand, as Michelle and Jeff were fooling around he bumped into the All American Dream, Dusty Rhodes. Dusty by accident spilled the soda her father was holding and apologized. Mr. McCool insisted it was alright but Dusty looked over at the two kids trying to wrestle each other and handed him a pass. "They look like they'd love to be backstage. Show the security guard this pass and he'll direct you to me. I'd love to meet those two…in return for the sodas." With a smile Dusty walked away, making his way into the locker room leaving a father with a big smile on his face and three backstage passes in his hands.

* * *

><p>The security guard led the family to the backstage area, and smiled when he saw how tight the little blonde girl was holding onto her father's hand and how big the young boys smile was.<p>

"Ah, glad you could find me!"

For the first time little Michelle was in absolute awe. She pulled her father's arm and whispered in his ear, "Daddy that's Dusty!" She heard the wrestler chuckle and saw her brother glare at her.

"Why, sweetie what's your name?"

"Michelle. Michelle McCool."

"Why that's a very _cool _name you got there!" They all laughed and it just had to be the best day of her life.

"Son, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Dusty turned his attention to her brother Jeff.

"I don't really wanna be a wrestler, I like watching it though. I think I wanna be in a band."

"What bout you, Miss McCool?"

"I wanna be a wrestler!" She smiled but frowned when her father and brother laughed. "Girls can fight too!" She yelled defending herself.

"No they can't!" A small voice countered from behind Dusty.

All attention turned to the young boy, "Oh Cody, hush." Dusty chuckled lightly tapping the small browned haired kid. "I forgot to introduce you all, this here is my son, Cody."

_That's where it all started._

"Yes they can! I'm going to be a wrestler and prove to you that girls _can _fight." The introduction was completely ignored and the arguing continued.

"_I'm _going to be a wrestler. _I'm _to be one of the best in the world, like my daddy. All girls have are cooties." With a look of disgust on the young boys face he stomped away into his father's locker room.

"I apologize for him." Dusty got down to the petit blonde's eye level, "You can be a wrestler and if you want you can be the best in the world. Just go after it." After the wise words of advice they all exchanged their thank yous and good byes. From that moment Michelle knew that her idol was forever going to be Dusty. Too bad he had an idiotic son, right?

* * *

><p>As she grew older, she grew wiser.<p>

She still watches wrestling but reality hit her. She wasn't going to be a female wrestler. _There was no way. _She began trying out different sports, exceling at all of them and when she was at home she'd watch her guilty pleasure- wrestling. No one knew outside the family, I mean what kind of a boy would want one of _those _girls as their girlfriend.

She was the Homecoming Queen, not a world champion.

Her father knew her dreams of being a female wrestler would fade, that kind of fame wasn't for an average family. When college rolled around she decided to major in her favorite job, teaching.

She's lying if she said it's her favorite… it's not even a close second. World champion is still at the top of her list.

* * *

><p>On her way to college everyday she takes one specific route, a route that leads her right in front of heaven in her eyes. That route passes by <em>FCW Training Facility, <em>you know for people that aren't like her. Ones that actually go for their dreams not place them aside and go for something more realistic.

She's been at the door more than once already. But she never really got the guts to enter.

Sometimes if class gets canceled she'd sit in her car, in the FCW parking lot and just look at all the men and _women _that enter and exit that building. "Why don't I just go in? Gosh, not even to look around?" She mentally slapped herself and let out a frustrating sigh. She slowly lowered her head onto the wheel and laid it there for a moment until she heard a knock on her window. Shooting her head up and cleaning her stray tears she looked to her left, forcing out an embarrassing chuckle.

"Hey, are you alright?" he was about her age, with brown hair and may she think it- a perfect face.

Clearing her throat she laughed and rolled down her window, "Yeah, I'm fine thank you." He smiled at her, almost blinding her eyes with his bright teeth.

"I know I don't know you and I have no right to ask you this but have you ever thought of actually going inside?" his strong southern accent reminded her of her own little country accent. She gave him a surprising look that made him immediately try and reverse his words. "I'm so sorry. I had no right in saying that it's just that I've seen you more than once already and you never end up actually going in. You just drive away. I was just…wondering." He paused looking deep into her eyes trying to read her but came out unsuccessfully, "I never should've came over, I'm sorry. Hope you're alright." He let out a small smile, one that wasn't blinding. A pity smile- she didn't like that. She watched him walk away for a moment and then opened her car door.

"Hey!" She yelled out toward him, "Wait!" She jogged up toward him when she saw him stop and turn around. _Shit_. She just remembered how hideous she could be looking right now. In a full Juicy jumpsuit and her long blonde hair in a messy bun she mentally yelled at herself for trying to talk to a gorgeous man in this figure. "Listen, I'm sorry about my whole… you know back there thing. I just wasn't ready for what you said. You're right I'm not alright. I'm messed up big time." Placing a hand on her forehead, she sighed waiting to hear his reply.

"You look like you need to let out some frustration, how bout you come and train with me." He smiled big and quickly added, "Just one round." when he saw her eyes grow wide. Adjusting his duffle bag over his shoulder he extended his hand over to her, "Deal?"

Michelle looked over at him in awe; he's getting her to do something no one else has ever done. "Deal." She said, shaking his hand and giving the biggest smile she's ever given since her meeting with Dusty 16 years ago.

* * *

><p>That's it! Part One! :)<br>Please tell me what you've thought of this so far!  
><em>Do you like this type of format and writing?<em>  
><em>Should I continue?<br>__Fan of McCody? ;)_  
><strong>Don't<strong> favorite/alert without reviewing. I really would love to hear **any **opinion.  
>xoxo, Jess.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So after many requests about making this longer than a two parter, I decided to do that.  
>This is now going to be longer and a little more detailed.<br>Which is why this chapter is just about this scene. A little bit more of character development for Michelle.  
>It's shorter than the other one but I thought it was in a good place to stop for this chapter.<br>HUGE thanks to all the reviewers especially to: _xTwistedxImperfectionx_ and _wired_ _dollesque._  
>Really hope you all enjoy, give me<strong> all<strong> your opinions.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever been in the ring before?" standing opposite to her, the young man leaned against the turnbuckle and awaited her response which he was hoping was a yes.<p>

"Well…" Michelle scratched her head in an embarrassing manner.

"So, that's a no?" Michelle shook her head from side to side earning a soft chuckle from the young man in return. "Do you know any moves?"

"Are you kidding? I've been watching the WWE since I was six. I know _all _the moves." The blonde took his question to heart and even raised her voice a little replying back. "I'm sorry." Placing a hand over her mouth she blushed knowing how rude her reply was. "I know the moves and the names they're called. I know everything; I just never actually tried performing them."

"Well, you're lucky you're standing opposite of one of the future greats." With a smirk on his face, he walked toward Michelle pointing at himself.

"Who are you to even call yourself half-decent?"

"You have a lot of anger bottled up." His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a sincere small smile. With a sigh, Michelle placed a hand on her forehead and lowered her head. He took this as his cue to step closer to her. "Flip me." Michelle looked up into his eyes and gave him a look of disbelief.

"I can't flip you!" She held her hands up in shock.

"Yes, you can! Look, wrestling is all _strategy_. You can flip and you will flip me. Now get in position and let's take that anger you have inside of you into something other than verbal abuse." Michelle let out a low scoff and looked at the man in front of her in awe.

He didn't know she was a Homecoming Queen.  
>She's not worthy enough to deliver a successful suplex.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in the middle of the ring opposite of the man that made something she never thought possible, Michelle couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe I actually wrestled!" The blonde let out a small squeal and stomped her feet on the ring floor in excitement.<p>

It was like the day she fell in love with wrestling all over _again_.

"I told you, you could do!" He smiled placing his water bottle beside him, "Let me tell you something, you gave one hell of a beating. I've faced guys that wouldn't bang me up half of what you've done." Michelle smiled and tackled him with a hug. He let out a small chuckle when he lost balance and caused them both to fall back onto the mat. Michelle kept her tight grip around his neck as he let his muscular arms hug her waist.

Maybe she should've listened to how fast her heart was beating.  
>But she never goes after what's right, anyway.<p>

"Thank you so much." As she began pulling away she noticed how close they were. She stood to her feet and scratched her head in embarrassment. He followed her and chuckled nervously. "I'm sor…"

"You know you apologize too much. Everything's cool, I'm glad I could help you." He smiled that smile she was beginning to love. The blonde picked up her water bottle from where they were sitting and began making her way out of the ring. "Do you want to make it into the WWE?" her question made him stop everything he was doing.

"Who wouldn't? It's where I belong. I need to make it into the WWE." His answer was so determined, it made her think of how she runs from her dreams and not chase them. She offered him a small smile, "Do _you_?" He looked deep into her eyes as if he was trying to find the real Michelle. Thing is, she hasn't even found her yet.

"No, wrestling is just fun. It's cool, what can I say I'm a tomboy." She avoided all means of eye contact, "It's not my calling though."

That wasn't the real Michelle.  
>That was the Michelle she wanted to be.<br>Not the one she _was_.

"Then, what's your calling?" Why does he care? They've known each other not more than 24 hours and he's already gotten her to be the real Michelle more than anyone else has.

"Teaching. I'm going to be a teacher. I would never make it to the big league, not even close."

"Why do you always do that?" he crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Do what?"

"You always put yourself down. You can't do that! You have to go after what you feel is right. You can't cross your dreams out just because there's a chance you won't make it. If everyone did that then there would be no WWE. There would be no wrestling industry." She hadn't realized how close he had gotten to her and suddenly realized that she should've never came into this rotten place.

"Listen, you don't even know me! You can't just give me advice like that! Who do you think you are? I know what I want and wrestling is not what I want. I'm not going to go into the men's world... Who even knows if you'll make it?"

"No one knows if I'll make it, but I know that I will try until I make it. You don't even know what you want."

She lowered the finger she had pressed into his chest and grabbed her bottle of water. "Wrestling is a dream, Teaching is reality. We're not in a dream." She headed out the double doors hoping she never had to look back.

"We're not in a dream, but dreams do come true. Just go after it." Michelle stopped walking as the words repeated in her mind, _just go after it._ In that moment she went back in time to the moment she meet her idol, Dusty Rhodes; _you can be a wrestler and if you want you can be the best in the world. Just go after it._

She didn't hear and see the similarities.

"I rather not." The blonde opened the door to her car and looked at the boy that was still standing in the same position, before starting her car and driving away.

She never even got to know his name.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is!<br>Really hope this does the first chapter justice.  
><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Alright Miss. McCool, here are your papers." The blonde reached over the desk and grabbed the papers. She gave her boss a small smile and thanked him for the opportunity he was giving her.<p>

"You'll be in room 145. It's a seventh grade science class. Don't let me down."

"Thank you, I won't."

It was official she was now a teacher.  
>She went home every Monday and watched Raw instead of grading papers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we're going to be learning about the heart." She chuckled when she heard everyone in the classroom groan.<p>

"C'mon Miss. McCool, do we _have _to? Can't we just watch a movie?" Jimmy questioned his teacher.

"You know we can't." Michelle turned her back on her students and began writing everything there is to know about the heart on the chalk board.

Sometimes she wishes she never became a teacher.  
>But she loves her kids and she'd never quit on them.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Monday night and as usual Michelle had her TV turned on to Monday Night Raw, volume all the way up and school papers packed into her briefcase. Placing her plate filled with food on her lap as she sat down on the couch she paid close attention as they had just came back from commercial.<p>

"And his opponent, please welcome son of the legendary Dusty Rhodes..." Michelle's head skyrocketed up as she stared at the TV with her mouth full. _No, it can't be. Dusty Rhodes' son? As in the little kid- what's his name? Cody? The one that totally crushed her dreams of being a wrestler 18 years ago. "…_Cody Rhodes." His entrance music began to play as she held her plate tightly waiting for him to make his way to the ring. Her eyes widened as the boy she once _hated _made his way into the audience's view. As the camera zoomed up on his face Michelle gasped causing her to choke on the food she had in her mouth. She reached for the glass of water and took a long sip as she stared eyes widened at the screen.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Michelle placed her hand on her forehand and looked at the boy who had got her to go into FCW training facility 2 years ago make his way to ring. "He. Made. It."

As reality sunk in she scrunched her face in disgust. She replayed the conversation in her mind again. "He talked to me as if he was just any ordinary training wrestler. That jerk, he was acting like he was a nobody, a wannabe famous person. Of course he's make it! That _asshole, _son, SON, of my _idol._" Michelle was now pacing back in forth, one hand on her hip and another one on her forehead. She mentally slapped herself numerous times, disappointed in herself by the figure she made in front of him, embarrassed by their departure. She sat down on the couch again, this time with a scowl on her face as she watched him go one on one with an independent wrestler. He was _good. _He was _really good._ The referee hit the 1, 2, 3, and raised his hand in victory.

"Here's your winner, Cody Rhodes." His music played as he climbed one of the turnbuckles and celebrated.

"I wish that was me." Michelle grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. This time she wasn't happy nor mad. She was sad.

* * *

><p>Every day went by normally, the same schedule every day. She'd teach then go home. If it was Monday she'd watch Raw, if it was Friday she'd watch Smackdown.<p>

She changed the channel every time they introduced Cody Rhodes to the ring.  
>Even though, deep down she really wanted to watch him wrestle.<p>

* * *

><p>She finished teaching in June and got a little teary eyed when they threw her a surprise party. They all took a picture glued it to a giant poster board and signed it. All of them saying that they were going to miss her next year. Principal Adams gave her an approving smile and handshake when she went to collect her final paycheck until September, that is. "You did good, didn't let me down. Glad that you're a part of the family now."<p>

* * *

><p>Every Monday, when Cody Rhodes made his way to the ring she wouldn't turn off the anymore.<br>She would turn the volume higher and cheer for him, win or lose.

* * *

><p>Over the summer WWE came to her hometown. She sat in front of the computer for hours trying to decide if she was going to buy tickets or not. It wasn't for a Smackdown show; it was for a <em>Raw <em>show. The knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts and when she opened the door her father stood there with a big smile and two tickets in his hand.

She was even more excited than usual because there was a chance _he _would be there.  
>A chance to see <em>him <em>one more time, in person.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it until she saw her seats with her own eyes, front row seats. Her father smiled when Michelle looked up at him with a huge smile plastered on her face. And then it was just like the old days, she booed, she cheered, she laughed, she screamed and she smiled.<p>

"This next match is set for one fall, coming in first…Cody Rhodes." Michelle's head shot up the ramp as his music played throughout the arena. He made his way down the ramp and tapped people's hands. In a way she wished he wouldn't remember her. In fact she knew he probably didn't. As he climbed up the turnbuckle that had a full view of Michelle's row she watched him closely as he smiled and looked up at the hundreds in attendance. He looked down at the people in the front row and that's when it happened, her eyes found his and his found hers. His smile faded and he looked as if he was trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. Michelle nervously looked away and sat down in her seat. Cody climbed down from the turnbuckle and looked at her one more time before his match began.

"Hey, isn't that Dusty's kid?" Her dad nudged her as they watched the two men go back and forth in the ring.

"Yup, that's him." She nodded and saw her dad's eyes widen.

"The little kid that hid behind him?" Michelle nodded again, "My goodness he's changed…man, he's good." Michelle couldn't help but agree with his father, he was born to wrestle. The blonde watched as the referee's hand hit the mat, 1, 2, 3. Cody stood up and let the referee raise his hand. Michelle along with everyone in the arena rose and clapped for the rising second generation superstar. His eyes searched for the familiar blonde and when he found her he climbed out of the ring and clapped everyone in that row's hands. He stopped at Michelle and grabbed her hand.

"Nice to see you again." He gave her that smile she loved and continued clapping everyone's hands. She watched him in awe until his music stopped and until he disappeared from anyone's view.

* * *

><p>She didn't know that after they're firstlast encounter,  
>every time he went to FCW he would sit on the front steps<br>and wait to see if she was anywhere in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Please<strong> Review.<strong>  
>Tell me what your opinion was, don't leave pointless reviews or ones that say, <em>loved it... etc.<em>  
>Leave reviews with feedback and honest opinions.<br>Hope you all **enjoyed**. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>She dreamed about Cody for a few nights after their last encounter.<br>But she quickly pushed it aside.

* * *

><p>"Miss. McCool? Do we have to have homework tonight?" the blonde boy that had decided to sleep all throughout her class woke up just before the bell rang and looked disappointed at the amount of work written under homework on the board.<p>

"Well, rise and shine." Michelle sent him a sarcastic smile, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Sorry." He sincerely replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"If you do it again, I'm going to have to let your parents know." Michelle sat down behind her desk with an annoyed face and took a deep sigh, "Get the notes from someone else and at least _try _to do your homework." The bell echoed throughout the middle school causing all the students to disappear within seconds. Michelle leaned back and gently rubbed her eyes.

Sometimes teaching isn't the easiest job.

* * *

><p>Every Monday she goes home and pushes her work aside and sits in front of her TV watching Raw. She sits there in anticipation, waiting to hear his music blast through her TV.<p>

She doesn't like the feeling she gets in her tummy when she sees his face.

* * *

><p>One early Saturday morning she drove by the FCW training facility and decided to sit there one more time in her car. She looked at everyone passing by; the amount of extra cars there was that morning and sighed. She pondered on whether or not to go inside, whether or not to try one more time. The difference between this time and last time was that<em> he <em>wasn't there to push her in this time. Before she knew it she had her hand on the door and with a sigh she opened it. It was just like the one time she entered, a few set of rings, workout stations, young hungry talent, trainers, locker rooms, posters of current superstars and so much more. She stepped into an empty ring and looked around, feeling the ropes with her hands and coming to a stop at the nearest turnbuckle. A noise coming from behind her made her snap out of her daze and look back. And there was her idol.

Leaning against the ropes and gave her a small smile and cleared his throat, "you lookin' around or you actually gonna get down?" Michelle nervously shuffled between her feet and let out an awkward laugh.

"I was just about to leave…"

"Well, then you have to have come here to do more than just step in a ring." Dusty let himself come into the ring and stepped toward her, "what's your name, doll?"

"Michelle. Michelle McCool."

"Michelle McCool? Now that name is so familiar." Dusty placed his hand on his chin and scrunched his face.

"I met you, about 18 years ago. I was a little girl so I don't blame you if you don't remember. You gave my dad backstage tickets when you ran into each other at the arena…"

"Ah, yes." Dusty laughed, "The little girl who wanted to be the best female wrestler in the world."

"That was me, funny to see how that turned out." Michelle chuckled nervously and began making her way toward the steel steps.

"Now wait, I wanna see how you wrestle." Dusty stepped outside the ring and motioned with his hand for her to carry on, "run the ropes." Michelle was surprised by his command, but she was in no way going to say no to her childhood idol. She did what she was told even if this was just the second time she ever entered the ring and in a span of 2 years.

After 10 minutes of doing moves Dusty told her to do,  
>he noticed the way she moved in the ring.<br>It was_ too_ familiar.

"You," Dusty pointed at a petite raven haired girl, "Get in the ring and I want both of you to give me the best women's match there is." Michelle looked at the stranger who looked like had about 5 years' experience in her book and offered her a smile. Dusty rang the bell, "lock up."

* * *

><p>The way she moved in the ring was so familiar,<br>so familiar that she looked like a mirror version of his son in that ring.

"Alright, that's enough. Great job, both of you," Dusty walked over to Michelle and gave her a fresh water bottle, "How come you haven't showed up on TV yet?"

Michelle looked up at him completely stunned by his question, "Exus- I'm sorry?" She asked trying to slow down her breathing.

"Kiddo, you have _it_," Michelle opened her mouth in awe, "I know _it _and you have _it_. You know you, in that ring, the way you moved around, the way you completed the moves, everything it reminded me of my son." Michelle moved her gaze to the floor of the ring and wiped some of the sweat off the back of her neck. "Listen, I know you're stubborn. I know it, I can already tell but I'm going to give you one simple task and you're going to have to complete it." Michelle nodded her head surprised by his seriousness. Dusty reached for something in the back of his pocket and placed it into Michelle's hand. "This right here is a pamphlet for the _WWE Divas Search_; I want you to go to the audition. I want you to win it." He pulled a marker out of his shirt pocket and circled the name of her hometown. "Will you?"

Michelle couldn't believe what was happening at the moment, everything she's tried to avoid her whole life has now been thrown at her face in a matter of 3 hours.

(Sir, you don't understand I'm a teacher not a wrestler. I have kids to take care of five times a week. I'm not supposed to go after a little dream of mine. It's not even realistic.)

She gave him a slow nod and looked him straight in the eye, "I-I will."

"Take this opportunity and run to it not from it."

* * *

><p>She tried out for the Diva Search.<br>She made it far but not far enough.

(I guess this means I really shouldn't have tried to be a wrestler at all. I'm not Diva material, Christy is. But I'm not.)

* * *

><p>She went home and cried.<br>She wasn't mad at Vince or anyone in the board.  
>She wasn't mad at Christy for stealing her dream spot.<br>She wasn't mad at Dusty for forcing her into that stupid competition.  
>She wasn't mad at Cody for pushing her into the ring for the first time.<br>She was mad at herself.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.<br>Please don't forget to leave a** review**.

xoxo


End file.
